rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 94
Korrinoth 10, the party is traveling toward Eddelton to retrieve Concludion. It occurred between sessions 41 and 42. It is preceded by OOS 92; OOS 95 occurs immediately after. It occurs concurrently with OOS 93. Transcript Kiono: Kiono! Misty Steps! up to the roof! eyes wet with unbidden tears, as they usually are. She curls up and watches the world passing them by, her cloak wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Lei: lei clambers on up the side and finds her familiar gripping point Kiono: Kiono groans and tucks in closer. Lei: seeing that reaction “i’ll leave if you want me to. i just....” loooong silence “....being a tool is awful, huh?” Kiono: "If you say so," she says in a defeated tone. She doesn't look at Lei, the tears have stopped rather suddenly. Lei: “you don’t think so?” Kiono: Glances awkwardly at the cab of the carriage as golden light and crackling occurs. She shakes her head, deciding to ignore it. "I was born specifically to be a tool. Sharpened and refined until the high priestess declares me a fit vessel." Lei: lei's eyes widen at the sudden onslaught and she shouts down, "what is going on?!" The Squire: “Don’t worry about it!” Squire shouts back. Lei: "i--wha--" she considers climbing back down and almost starts to, then looks at kiono. sigh. The Squire: “We’re fine!” Teer: "Don't worry! It's consensual violence!" comes Teer's muffled voice. Lei: that just makes her '''more' curious. but.....'' she'll stay. for now. "that didn't answer my question." to kiono Kiono: "The bad part is when it is decided that you're no longer useful and they choose to discard you." Lei: "....yeah. that is pretty bad." "who are you a tool for?" Kiono: "The clan. Enooto." Lei: "do you want to be a tool for them?" Kiono: "You don't trust that I've turned against them." She glances at Lei. It's somewhere between an accusation and an observation. Lei: "not really." Kiono: She shrugs, returns to watching the scenery. Lei: "do you want to be a tool for them?" Kiono: "No." Lei: "why are you still?" Kiono: "I'm not." Lei: "who are you a tool for then?" Kiono: "Do you just ask questions so everyone else will do the thinking for you?" Kiono asks, casting Lei an angry look. Lei: sighs and doesn't say anything else Kiono: "'Who are you a tool for?' I just told you less than five minutes ago. 'Why don't you want the world to end?' Because I live here. "Are you so uncertain of yourself that you have to ask others for the right answer before you give it yourself, or are you just being condescending, treating everyone like toddlers who don't have the ability to think for themselves?" Lei: "i ask because i'm trying to understand." Kiono: "You require repetition to understand things, then? That might explain why I've watched multiple people tell you the same thing before you listen to one of them." She rests her chin on her arms, which are crossed over her knees. Lei: snorts "yeah, pretty much." Kiono: "I'll be sure to say everything for you three times when I answer your questions, then. Save us enormous amounts of time," she mutters with no intent to actually do that. Lei: sits in silence, staring at the clouds for a bit "i don't want to think of you as a tool." "i've said it before multiple times, but i'm sorry i ever did." "sometimes i still....slip....but i don't want to." "i refuse to consider you a tool to use." "i don't care what you think of me, you don't have to care or believe me, but i wanted to say that anyways." Kiono: Kiono stares silently ahead of her, not quite seeing the trees and snow that pass them by. After a very, very long silence, she says quietly, "Concludion convinced them that allowing me a week of rest at the cabin would help me focus more when I got back." Lei: waits to see if she continues isn't really sure what to think Kiono: She doesn't. She's banking on Lei having seven million questions. Lei: after a too-long awkward silence of playing the 'will she continue?' game, lei finally says, "okay." Kiono: She glances at Lei, somewhat surprised, but otherwise doesn't know what information she would volunteer. She's never '''made' friends before.'' Lei: lei continues to sit in silence, watching clouds go by. one looks like creme brulee. another looks like a unicorn. another looks like a teacup. Kiono: And they just sit in silence and stare at stuff for a good while it sounds like. Bonding!...? Lei: “.....do you want to tell me more about it?” Kiono: Kiono starts, like she forgot Lei was there. "What?" Lei: “about the cabin.” Kiono: Then she jumps again because the blasting is resuming. She stares at the roof below them as though she could see through it. She looks back at Lei a moment, then shrugs and resumes ignoring the Chaos again. "I don't know... what parts you would... find interesting." A beat, then tentatively. "What would you want to know?" Lei: “what are you guys doing?!” knocks on the roof Kiono: Kiono's eyes open wide. "My books and ink!" Kiono spots her belongings on the seat beside Squire, seemingly unharmed. She huffs in annoyance, but is at least pleased to see their antics didn't wreck her things. She hauls herself back up onto the rooftop, albeit with some difficulty. Lei: lei sits at the edge of the carriage roof debating getting down again. Kiono: Kiono shakes her head, unable to believe what is happening in the carriage below them. Lei: lei is just like that for a little bit. Kiono: Kiono doesn't know what to do either. Eventually she makes a decision and begins to crawl back down. "We can... we can keep talking inside... if you want..." Her voice grows quieter with each word. She casts Lei a glance to see if she responds, but looks away too quickly to see anything, and resumes carefully crawling back inside. Lei: lei stays like that a bit longer, but eventually she climbs down. Category:OOS